


but i know you feel right so i'm coming

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Canon Lesbian Character, Established Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Established Relationship, F/F, Hot Tub, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Lesbians, Making Out, not premature ejaculation because its not a guy but, thats the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: literally just a variation of the finn/quinn hot tub scene but with santana in place of finn
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	but i know you feel right so i'm coming

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is ridiculous<3  
> you can blame my girlfriend for its existence
> 
> title is honestly way too good for what this is but its from pussy is god by king princess because i didn't know what to call this dumbassery

It was a Friday afternoon and Quinn got home to a dark, empty house. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and she went about her routine of dropping her bag in her room and finding a snack as usual. However, when she entered the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge and pulled it down to read as she bit into an apple. 

The note explained that her parents had gone away for the weekend; her father had unexpectedly won a trip for two through a work raffle. 

Quinn was far from upset. She stuck the note back up on the fridge and pulled out her phone, calling Santana. “So my parents are out of town until Monday afternoon. Would your mom let you come over? You could stay the whole time and we could just go to school together from here on Monday.” 

There was some background noise as Santana yelled through the house to her mother to ask permission. The grin on her face could be heard in her voice when she responded, “She said yes!”

* * *

Maribel dropped Santana off an hour later. Quinn was sitting on the front steps waiting when the car pulled up, and she smiled as she bounced to her feet and hurried over to hug Santana and say hello to Maribel. 

Quinn and Santana waved goodbye to Maribel from the porch and headed inside once she pulled away. They had conveniently ‘forgotten’ to tell Maribel that Quinn’s parents weren’t home, but having the house to themselves for a weekend made it hard to feel bad about that. 

* * *

They only spent a short while debating what to do with their afternoon before they decided on spending some time in the hot tub. 

Quinn headed out to the backyard to turn the hot tub on while Santana went up to Quinn’s room to grab them swimsuits from her closet. She came out to the backyard already wearing one and tossed the other to Quinn, who took advantage of the high fences around her backyard and changed quickly there, feeling Santana’s eyes on her the whole time. 

They settled into the hot water together, Quinn’s arm around Santana and Santana’s hand resting on Quinn’s thigh. 

Santana looked up at Quinn, a slow smirk spreading across her face. “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Quinn replied, smiling back. She leaned down a little and kissed Santana gently. 

Only a couple of inches of distance came between them again before Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and closed the gap with a rough kiss. Quinn’s hands found Santana’s waist and Santana swung a leg over Quinn’s, climbing into her lap. 

Santana threaded her fingers into Quinn’s hair. Quinn detached her lips from Santana’s and started kissing gently along her jawline, then moved lower. The kisses she placed against Santana’s neck, varying in their intensity, were rewarded with all sorts of response from Santana; little whimpers, gasps, and tugs on Quinn’s hair that only encouraged Quinn’s actions. 

Quinn grinned and pulled back slightly to look at Santana. “How are you doing there?” she asked playfully. 

Santana huffed breathlessly and leaned up to kiss Quinn again. She slid her hands from Quinn’s hair and wrapped them around her, water rippling around them as Quinn slid her knee between Santana’s legs. 

“Q, oh my god,” Santana muttered, her hips rocking slightly. 

Quinn went back to pressing kisses against Santana’s neck, adding just enough suction to make her gasp and push her hips into Quinn’s leg. Quinn slid a hand from Santana’s waist up to her chest, sneaking under the slightly-too-small bikini top. 

Santana was breathless, biting her lip to hide whimpers as her hips rolled and bucked towards Quinn's. They hadn’t had enough privacy to make out like this in weeks, and despite plenty of late-night texts about what they would do when they finally had some time alone, Santana hadn’t had much success with solo activities either. Suffice it to say, it had been awhile and she was embarrassingly turned on. 

Quinn’s lips drifted lower and her kisses became more intense, sucking and nipping lightly at Santana’s collarbone and the tops of her tits. Santana’s nails dug into Quinn’s back as she let out a moan, blushing with embarrassment as she felt a knot forming in her stomach and realized just how close to orgasm she was. "Q," she panted, "I'm- fuck." Her raspy voice nearly cracked and her hips jerked of their own volition. 

Grinning, Quinn pulled the tie of Santana's bikini top. The swimsuit hanging from her shoulders, Quinn busied herself with the newly exposed tits; she was a tiny bit obsessed with her girlfriend's boobs, but who could blame her? 

Santana's hands grabbed at Quinn's hair, encouraging her to continue kissing her chest. Quinn sighed against Santana's skin - Santana knew how much Quinn enjoyed having her hair grabbed and pulled, and took full advantage of it - as she left a few light marks behind. Santana's nails scratched against Quinn's head and she bit her lip to hold in a moan, taking Santana's nipple into her mouth as retaliation. 

What she didn't expect was Santana's reaction. 

The moment Quinn's lips hit her nipple, Santana felt the rush of her orgasm run through her, her entire body stiffening in Quinn's lap and soft little gasps and curses falling from her lips. "Holy fucking shit," she panted as she came down from the high, tension melting out of her muscles. 

"You can say that again," Quinn said, barely holding back laughter. "I knew I wasn't half bad at kissing but I didn't think I was that good." 

Santana turned bright red. "Shut up, Fabray." 


End file.
